


Forgiveness is final form of love

by oceandolfin



Series: Redemption and forgiveness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark fic, Drug Use, Feudal wizarding society, M/M, Mental Health Issue, Redemption and Forgiveness, Rent boys, Sequel, Violence, mention of past child abuse, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceandolfin/pseuds/oceandolfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Forgiveness is letting go of hurt"</p>
<p>It is continuation of story from road to redemption but can be read as stand alone too. What happened to Ron after the Weasley's ran away from England? Would Draco find Ron again ? Would Ron ever forgive Draco for the lies he told? Let's meet them five years down the road...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I am back with second part of redemption and forgiveness series. This series is my first attempt to write a dark story. I am very nervous about it that's why it was a bit delayed . Your feedbacks to 'road to redemption' have given me confidence to post it now. I would love to hear your opinions good or bad.. So here we go...

Chapter 1 : prologue

_I forgave your broken promises,_

_I forgave you from the start._

_But one thing I won't forgive,_

_Is your breaking of my heart._

 

He could still see the broken face of his father when he closed his eyes. He could still hear his mother's muffled sobs in the night. He could feel the disappointment and disillusionment in his sibling's faces.The memories of accusing stares of people, the silent judgement in their eyes or even the looks of pity still haunted him every night. Nobody imagined that their happy little world would come crashing down like the pack of cards.that They would be outcast among their own people. They had sneaked away in the dark of night like thieves leaving behind their roots. They had left behind smells of countless family dinners, noises of playful tussles, laughters of mindless pranks, tears of happiness at every little achievement, warmth of the familiar kitchen hearth, comfort of old creaky sofa, squeaking of stairs, ripe apples in the little orchards, pink roses Ginny had planted around the garden, muggle junk lying carelessly, numerous woollen christmas jumpers smelling like moth ball and her mom's tight hugs and the house his parents had built from scratch adding rooms as the members grew in number. The house which was barely held together by magic collapsed under the fatal blow of the fate.

Nobody knew what happened. Nobody knew why it happened. Nobody except him. He knew it because he was the cause of it. It was because of him, his father had lost faith in humanity and was the ghost of his former self who never smiled or laughed. It was because of him that his mother cried herself to sleep every night , his jolly good mother had harsh lines on her face instead of merry twinkle in her eyes. It was because of him that Percy had abandoned them leaving the whole family devastated, his ambitious elder brothers whose dreams of great success came crashing down due to his father's disrepute. It was because of him that twins sold their joke shop, their little baby who they had nurtured for years. He was responsible for Ginny's bitterness and Bill's frustration at taking care of them all. If it were not for him, they would be still living together in their little home. He did this to his family He had always been the unsuccessful one, the untalented one in the family and now he was the unworthiest too and taint to his family. It had been five years since.. _it._..and in these time their tight knit family had unravelled like a yarn leaving behind his parents, Ginny and him. His brothers were not to blame. They were young and starting their own families and what happened to his father had become a blot and hindrance to their future but they had fought back admirably and did whatever they could for their parents after all they had their own families to support and their future to secure. But how could he dream of the future when he was carrying this unbearable burden in his heart and soul. Sometimes it felt like he was an empty shell, there was nothing inside him to give and receive. Sometimes this feeling of numbness was so much that only the fumes and kick of the potions gave him the feeling of being alive. He had destroyed his family and the only punishment left for him was to waste himself slowly towards death.

Sometimes through the daze of his potion addled mind, he would recall a face he had loved once but who had brutally torn his heart to pieces. And seldom when the smell of newly polished broom used to waft towards him, he used to smile and dream about the various designs of broomsticks he wanted to make and then his hands would twitch madly as if carving the wood. It was this dream which made the wasteland of his life slightly bearable.

A sudden slap to his face brought Ron Weasley back to reality as he heard the voice of the body moving over him say, "turn over, bitch.on your hands and knees." With his cheeks still stringing from the pain, Ron turned over and moaned mechanically as the body above him held him sharply on hips and rammed into him mercilessly. He was taken like a rag doll till the man above him reached his completion with a cry and flopped down besides him sighing," That was fun".

The man lighted his cigarette and caressing Ron's back said casually," I have a proposition for you."

Ron turned and took the cigarette from the man's fingers and inhaled it deeply. The strong fumes inside his lungs were little successful in forgetting the throbbing pain in his ass. He could care less about the man's proposition. All he wanted was his ten galleons ,a small dose of those potions he was addicted to and stone cold state of unconsciousness. Still he asked cautiously," What proposition? look I don't do shit like threesomes or group fuck."

The man spread his hands on Ron's chest and moved his fingers slowly from his visible ribs to his hollow stomach,"You are too thin. Why don't you spend the galleons I pay you on some food instead of brain addling potions. I don't want my toys to look haggard and starved. Anyway I have to go overseas on some fucking ministry business and I want you to come with me. Of course I will pay you well."

The man's hand slipped further down the Ron's body finally touched this cock. Ron could not help moaning at the heat of the contact, "How many days."

"A month or two at most. It is a fucking delegation for international relations for organising quidditch world cup next year. We are supposed to get some bloody training for managing such event" the man replied gripping him tightly causing Ron to hiss in pain, " I want to mix business with pleasure this time. It is not like I won't get whores like you there but I am feeling too lazy to look around when I could have you all the time at my disposal. So what do you say to six hundred galleons."

Six hundred galleons. He could pay advanced rent of his parent's home, buy medicines for his mother, new work robes for Ginny and presents for his nephews and nieces. Six hundred galleons and daily routine of pain, torture and humiliation. He could already feel the bruises forming on his hips and cheeks. Was he so pathetic that he would degrade himself before that sadistic pig for six hundred galleons.

The man snapped his fingers at him breaking his chain of thoughts," So, should I consider it a deal. Six hundred galleons and you are mine for one month."

Ron took a look at the perverted pleasure on the man's face and shuddered inwardly. Even after whoring himself for past one year, it still felt like the first time he had sold himself for money. With his fair skin, blue eyes and red hair, he was considered almost exotic in Morocco where his family had taken refuge. Those were tough times as harsh as the African sun. His mother had taken ill and his brothers were struggling in their own enterprises. He had no formal education or any great skills. He used to take as many jobs as possible like polishing and servicing broomsticks, serving tables and looking after herds of rich sheiks. It was one such time when he was selling magical souvenirs in the city of Marrakesh when a man had approached him and offered money in exchange of sucking him off. He remembered his shame and bitter tears he wept afterwards on accepting that stranger's offer but his family had chicken tagine that day instead of plain pita bread they used to eat daily. But after he had discovered those magical potions made of cannabis sold in the dark streets of Morocco, whoring himself had become easier. In the potion induced haziness, he could not feel shame or disgust or pain and could bear these intimate encounters with strangers in unknown beds. It was selling his body which paid him more money than hundreds of odd jobs he took and who was he to refuse that much money.

"Where would we be going for one month?", he asked the man who had gotten up from the bed and was now putting on his clothes.

"England.", the man whistled as he buttoned his robes. He walked towards Ron and kissed him forcefully on his mouth, biting his lips and drawing out the blood.

He smeared the blood on his lips and cheeks and whispered," Get ready, whore. Its gonna be a fun ride"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ron Weasley stumbled back to his house. Every part of his body was screaming in pain even the potions had not mellowed the sensation. He was too weak to use the magic and heal himself. Ever since he had started depending on potions, his magic seemed to have been dwindling. He prayed that Ginny had gone to bed by the time he reached home. He could not let his little sister see his bruised face. But when was he ever lucky. He saw her waiting for him in kitchen with a piece of cake and two mugs of tea by her side. He tried to sneak in to his room as quietly as possible but Ginny always knew his footsteps. 

"Is that you, Ron", he heard her calling him. 

He felt trapped. He was in no position to meet her now. A part of his face was swollen bad. He had bite marks around his neck and he could not sit or even walk without feeling the pain on his backside. God, that man was sadistic pig. The only consolation of that night was weight of galleons on his pocket. Bloody rich men getting off on the pain of others it was nothing new to him. It would take atleast a week for him to walk on streets again. The money was good enough to last a week. He looked at his battered body and wondered how long it would last. He felt the urge of the potions rising again. Ever since he had started selling his body, he had started having nightmares of his nine year old self being used by these men. Sometimes he would see Lucius Malfoy gripping him tightly under him with perverse glee on his face. He had locked that memory deep inside him somewhere but it was getting more and more real these days. The only solution was to knock himself out in sleep. 

"Ron, are you awake?", he heard Ginny knocking at his door. He covered his neck and opened the door reluctantly.

"Merlin, Ron, what happened to your face. Are you ok. What happened", Ginny was looking shocked on seeing his face. 

He tried to reassure her," Just a little injury, Gin-Gin. I fell down the stairs, thats all. It is fine. I will heal it soon. Do not worry."

"What is going on, Ron?. There is something you are not telling me. This is not the first time you have come home injured. Please tell me, Ron ,what is happening." Ginny pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing, Gin. I promise. Everything is fine. What is with the cake?", he asked pointing towards the a large piece of cake on Ginny's hands.

" Ron, Amir proposed marriage to me. He was the one who brought cake. I do not know what to say." Ginny replied and sat beside Ron taking his hand in hers, " it always has been you and me, now more than ever. I do not want to leave you alone with mom and dad like this. I think I would refuse his offer. "

Amir was their neighbour who had some business in selling magic carpets across Arab. He was decent and trustworthy young man with huge crush on Ginny. Ron knew that he would make Ginny very happy. He smiled at his little sister so grown up and now ready for marriage. He recalled how he used to bring old toys from Malfoy Manor to her. How excited she would be playing with those used toys. He could still see her happy face when she got internship at prestigious Madam Malkin's. Her crush on Harry Potter, her dreams of her fairy tale wedding.. All seemed like yesterday. Her vivacious little sister had grown so mature and serious nowadays. She had taken over the responsibility of taking care of their parents and looking after the house. She deserved happiness of her own and Amir would really make a nice husband.

"I thought you were going to marry Harry Potter", he joked with a pang on his heart. 

"Shut up, Ron. I am serious. I refused Amir. He wanted to settle in Arab where his business prospects are better. I can not leave you alone. Bill, twins and Charlie come visit us only once a year. Who would worry about you if I was gone too." Ginny replied. 

"C'mon Gin Gin. Amir is a great guy who is absolutely crazy about you. See, he even brought you English cake. He would make you so happy. You can not refuse him for me. I am fine, really. " he took Ginny in his arms and kissed on the top of her head.

" No, you are not fine , Ronnie. I am not blind. I can see those potions you are drowning yourself into. I can hear the muffled cries from your room during night. I am here, Ron. I am here to help you. Please let me in...Ronnie...please." Ginny buried herself into Ron's shoulder and cried.

He could feel the wetness of his shirt from tears of Ginny. He hated to see her cry. He wanted to make things right for everyone. But he was such a fucking failure. He was seeing his mother and father wasting themselves before his eyes. He would not let Ginny follow them. Ginny would have to go away with Amir . She had to take the chance to live the life she dreamt and she deserved. He would not let Ginny make any sacrifice because of him. He was the cause of his family's misfortunes. He did not deserve his sister's kindness.

" Amir had seen you with that English gentleman quite a few times. Is he your boyfriend, Ron. Is he the one hurting you. " 

Boyfriend..Ron laughed inwardly at the thought of his abuser. His back bore the marks where that tosser had torn his skin with fingernails as if he was just a piece of meat, " No, Gin, he is just someone who buys things from me. He is not my boyfriend. Rich guys like him do not fall for us."

" I know, Ronnie. Sometimes i remember that summer when you had just come back from Romania. You used to be so happy and carefree. You used to whistle about the house and even the teasing of twins did not bother you at that time. You know what mum used to say. She said that you were in love. She knew it because dad used to behave like this when they married. You were never the same again after that. I sometimes wish I had power to go back in time. I want to steal that summer and gift it to you forever. I want you to live your life as you lived that summer."

He looked at the kind brown tear filled eyes of her sister and hugged her hard. How could he tell her that summer was just a mirage. It was a deception. It was a lie that had ruined their lives forever. He wished he had never lived that time. He wished he had never felt such a overwhelming love for someone. He wished he had never known those throes of passion, sweet innocence of first kiss, sensual exploration of someone's body.He had tried hard to exorcise those memories but they still refused to leave him alone and followed him like shadows.

"Hey, Gin gin. Do not worry about me. I promise I would be fine. Please reconsider your decision regarding Amir's proposal. True love is the greatest gift in this world. Not every one in this world gets lucky to receive it. Please do not refuse it for your pathetic brother"

"Shut up. Ron. You are not pathetic. You are my favourite brother. And someday love will come knocking on your door . You will get a fairy tale ending too." Ginny affectionately ruffled his hair. 

It was first time in years somebody had touched his hair so gently. All he remembered was men pulling, tugging and tearing his hair while forcing him down on his knees." We will see about that". He heard stifled sounds of his mom's coughing from downstairs, " How is Mom's cough", he asked Ginny with concern. 

"Getting better", she replied absent mindedly playing with loose threads of old and worn out sleeves of his robe," Your robe is getting worser. Give it to me tomorrow and I will mend it for you".

He laughed inwardly at the way Ginny was trying to avoid conversation about Mum's sickness. She was always the baby girl, pampered by everybody. He wondered when that spoiled brat transformed into a woman. Sometimes it felt like she was the only one who was holding together their family. His brothers did not like him much as he was the one with no job or secure future. They feared that he would be just a burden to them. He still did not know why Ginny looked in him and cared about him. He resolved to do everything to make her happy and carefree young girl again even if he had to kill himself for it. He took ten galleons out of his pocket, the money he had earned by degrading himself, and placed them on Ginny's hands,"Well, isn't it good luck that I got paid today. Now Mum can have potions for her cough." 

Ginny put the money silently in her pockets before giving him a searing look. He, the whore who had stood without clothes before so many unknown men, felt naked under her gaze. She kissed him on his forehead and went away leaving him in doubt whether she knew who his brother was. 

The proposal of the man kept intruding into his thoughts. He had not given any answers yet. Six hundred galleons. May be he could heckle more money from him. That man saw something in his skeletal body to be willing to pay that much. Who was he to refuse that. He could afford a respectable dowry and wedding arrangements for Ginny at that amount. 

"Ronnie, you ok. What happened to your face, dear?", concerned voice of his mother broke his musings. He had decided that day that he would say yes to the man's proposal.

"Nothing, Mom. Just a little injury. Are you alright? how is your cough? " 

" What would happen to me. I am fit as a fiddle. Your dad is again tinkering with that blasted radio. God knows why Charlie gifted that nuisance to him." 

"You know why. It keeps him entertained otherwise you know what happens."

His father stint in Azkaban had left him broken. He was prone to prolonged periods of forgetfulness and catatonia. The best solution they had thought was to keep him occupied. 

"Ronnie" his father came running breathless and shouting, " look what this radio caught today. Chudley Cannon quidditich league match. Today is lucky day or what". 

The childlike enthusiasm of his father broke his heart. Arthur was so warped in his mind that he thought Ron was still that kid cheering for his favourite team. 

The faded memories of the match he had seen came to his mind. He had left his love for that team the day he had left England. He heard his father saying that there was a new seeker. Everything had changed so much and so had he. But he did agree with his dad that today was going to be a lucky day. 

He went in search of the man in whose hands his future plans depended on. As always, he got into a bit of nerves when he knocked the door. He could never anticipate what mood the man would be in inspite of being his whore for one year.  
"Mr Flint, may I come in." he asked politely. He wanted to be in his best behaviour today if he wanted to raise the offer. He was going to be the man's personal rent boy for one month and he did not know anything about the man except Marcus Flint was pureblood English aristocrat who was living here for some ministry work related to quidditch or something. Most of the time he spent with that man, Ron was under influence of potions and he never remembered anything the man rambled on. But one thing he knew was how these pureblood aristocrats behaved. He had learnt that lesson well.

"It's you. What do you want at this time of day. Don't you beg on the streets during day?" Marcus Flint curtly replied. He was still smarting under the rejection of previous night. 

"I wanted to talk about your offer. Is it still valid." Ron said as politely and flirtatiously as he could. 

Marcus looked at the man standing before him curiously. He did not know why he was crazy about that man. He had slept with countless men before. He was a bit aggressive on bed. He wanted to break his toys. Seeing these whores submitting to him like docile animals gave him such a pleasure. There was an air of vulnerability and innocence about Ron which he had not seen in any of his whores before. He never saw fear in those blue eyes but a silent resignation. The utter nonchalance of Ron towards him used to prick him like a thorn in the skin. He wanted to own Ron. It used to anger him that he was as addicted to Ron as Ron was to his potions. Now he was getting a chance to have him any time he wanted. He smiled at fantasy of various scenario where he would have Ron begging for him and asked,"What offer?"

" That I would be yours for a month" 

The mere words of Ron that he would be his brought instant erection to Marcus.  
"Show me how?", he questioned with his eyes dark with lust for redhead. 

Ron slowly approached him. He knew all his dreams of Ginny's wedding depended on his performance at this time. He noticed bulge in the man's robes. God, the bastard was insatiable. He kneeled down before him and looking through the fringe of his hair requested, "May I, Sir?" . Having serviced him so many times, he knew that the bastard got off on submission.

The intense desire shot through Marcus's body at such a perfect display of docility. He wanted those pink lips around his cock. He wanted those heavenly blue eyes looking at him as he came into that perfect mouth. He nodded his head trying hard to control himself. 

Ron opened the man's robe exposing his length. As he took it in his mouth, he hoped that the man would be satisfied and increase his offer. He tried his hard to pleasure him swallowing him till the hilt of his throat. He felt the man's fingers in his hair roughly pulling him . Tears sprang to his eyes as he desperately suppressed his gag reflex but the man was relentless in thrusting more and deeper inside his mouth. He was doing it for Ginny he said repeatedly in his mind closing his eyes. " Open your eyes and look at me", the man barked at him before slapping hard and tugging his hair sharply tearing out his hair. He knew that the man wanted complete obedience and did what he told. The man finally exploded in his mouth. He swallowed his seed and remained kneeling down before him. 

Marcus Flint observed the redhead bowing before him after drinking up his come. He wanted Ron like this forever. He knew the man's weakness. The need of money and dependance on potions. He could use both of them to control him as long as he wanted. He still could not get enough of him. So, he asked," I have decided to rethink my offer. You are ready to come with me."

His throat was still raw after being used roughly and his cheeks was beginning to show fingermarks but Ron knew this was the time to increase the price. "But I want one thousand galleons. Half now and other half when time would be up.", he said resolutely. 

Marcus Flint laughed at the whore's audacity. He liked that he still had some spirit inside him. He could care a damn about money all he wanted was Ron at his mercy. " Aren't you the clever one. Want to fleece money from me. Do you think you are worth it?"

"It is up to you to decide that, Sir. Leave it or take it."


	3. They meet again

Chapter 3

"It is a big party, Draco. Do not be such a spoilsport. You have become such a fucking hermit. Everybody from Slytherins is gonna be there. Its kinda reunion bash." Blaise Zabini tried to cajole his friend Draco Malfoy. Ever since Draco's engagement was annulled ,he had become quite a reclusive. He had even bought a house in London and lived separately from his parents, rarely visiting them. It was on request of Lord and Lady Malfoy that Blaise was here today to try to coax Draco out from his self imposed exile.

"Did my parents put you up for this", Draco replied coldly.

"What's wrong if your parents want you to go out , meet people and find new friends. Even Astoria was complaining me the other day that she had not heard from you in past one month." Blaise retorted back. He had never imagined that Draco Malfoy he had met on first day of Hogwarts would one day live such a solitary life at the young age of twenty five.

Astoria..Draco wondered it was so strange that they, who were such a miserable lovers had now become best friends. The first thing he had done aftermath of what happened was to come out before her. She was shocked, angry and hurt in that order but in the end she accepted his apologies. After the pressure of engagement was off their shoulders, they surprisingly became good friends. Draco was amazed to discover smart yet playful side of her. She was the only friend he had made in all these five years. Though he had told Astoria nothing about Ron yet he felt that her female intuition knew that he had loved and lost somebody very close to his heart. She never forced him to confess the truth and silently supported him. They had both fought against parental pressure. It was only after Astoria started going out with Neville Longbottom that their parents finally gave up on the plan their marriage. She was now a mediwizard in St Mungo's hospital engaged to budding herbologist Neville. He remembered Neville as nervous and fat Gryffindor who he had bullied ruthlessly in Hogwarts. Instead he met a mild mannered guy who was passionate about his job and hopelessly in love with Astoria. Discovering new sides of persons he used to despise made him realise that how he had spent most of his life blind with his prejudices, conceit and his warped sense of self entitlement being brain washed by his father.

It was so difficult breaking away from that mould. He still did not have guts and courage to rebel completely against his upbringing but he had settled with his silent protestations. The daily fights, emotional blackmail and threats of disownment had become so unbearable that one day he had packed his bags and shifted permanently to London. It was tough not cave in to his parents' demands but he had made one promise to himself and he would abide by it rest of his life. The promise that he would be true to himself and find Ron one day. Still, not a single day passed when he would not think of him. He had tried hard to find him but as always his searches used to come to blind end. Nobody knew where Weasleys went. The last information about them was that they were living with their eldest son in Egypt. He had gone personally to Cairo and asked every single person who would have known about their whereabouts. Some said that they went to Peru where twins got some work and other said they immigrated to China or Japan. It was such a vast world and in one small corner of this world lived a boy who he still loved with the same fervour. The possibility of finding the love of his life was getting abysmal as the days went by but he believed firmly that he would be given one chance of redemption and one thing Draco Malfoy never did was to give up . Sometimes he dreamt that Ron was in the arms of unknown person, smiling and content. The thought of Ron being happy with other guy did not bring that intense feelings of envy and possessiveness any longer instead it gave him joy to imagine his Ron getting everything he truly deserved. All he wanted was just a tiny glimpse of Ron in flesh and blood and he would be grateful till eternity.

"So, what have you decided?", voice of Blaise pierced through his musings.

"About what?", Draco replied absentmindedly.

"What in the name of Merlin was I blabbering about for past fifteen minutes. You have become clinically insane. The loneliness of this house have finally caught up with you. You are fucking twenty five. You will never look as good and feel as awesome as you are right now. You are rich, handsome guy. Why waste your youth in these dreary walls. Look, I am not saying that you hook up with nice piece of ass or tits whatever you currently prefer. All I want for you is to go out with your remaining friends like me , hop to a club, grab a firewhiskey , take a good look around ..in plain words have a fun time. What was the last time we went out and had a blast. Cmon Draco mate, nothing wrong in a wee bit of adventure." Blaise pleaded with his most persuasive voice.

Draco smiled at his friend. How could he explain to Blaise that he had lost his ability to be happy again. The burden of his lies and guilt had robbed him of everything. He was not that seventeen year old Draco anymore who had believed that the world lay at his feet and he would have anything he wanted..power, fame, wealth and sex. After the one he wanted most had vanished into the thin air, everything else seemed meaningless. He was still well respected and known in ministry, he had his family's enormous fortune to his name and all the eligible society girls and their mothers still clamoured for his attentions whenever he attended ministry functions but somehow it did not matter anymore. The fact that Harry Potter was now touted as future Minister of Magic would have once made him blind with rage and jealousy now did not bother him at all. He had made peace with Potter and Granger burying his long feud with them along with other artifacts of his past deep inside his heart. Sometimes he could discern silent accusation in Potter's green eyes as if Potter knew everything that happened between him and Ron. He knew that Potter had tried his best to find Weasleys but had eventually given up. Harry had moved on and was finally getting married to Granger. But Draco was still reliving those moments when he had found Ron broken outside his house. He was stuck in that time whereas world around him was moving, babies getting born , people dying , hands of clock constantly ticking away. How could he explain to Blaise that sometimes it felt like he was just going through motions mechanically like a robot. The vibrancy and pulse was missing from him . He wondered if he would ever fall in love again. If he would ever feel that thrill, palpitations, passion and desire again. He did had occasional lovers which would satisfy the need of his body but even after these years he needed Ron as badly as that lonely five year old boy when he met Ron for the first time.

"So what his highness had decided, Zabini", voice of Astoria Greengrass resounded and floo came alive with appearance of her face bobbing in fire.

"Still playing hard to get." Blaise drawled looking at Draco reproachfully.

"Draco Malfoy, you are going out with Blaise even if I have to Imperio your bloody ass", Astoria threatened.

"Such a language coming from a lady. I wish your parents were here to see their little princess cussing like a sailor",Draco teased.

"I do not care a damn,you lazy git. You are going out, putting on your best Malfoy charm and you are coming home with the someone for a night full of carnal pleasures which you would describe to me with details. Promise", Astoria implored with her big brown eyes which still melted him to core.

"Ok..princess. I promise..none of the juicy details would be kept from her ladyship."

"Are you sure you are fag when Astoria still wraps you around her little finger", Blaise mocked after Astoria's head had disappeared into the fames.

"Last time I checked I was ogling at Finnigan's ass in ministry so are you satisfied. So where are we going "

"Well thats a nice ass. Anyway the place we are going is a secret and I definitely do not want to ruin the surprise,mate. So hold my hands,darling because all your dreams are going to come true today".

They apparated to a nondescript building. Blaise touched his ward to door knob muttering some incantation and whispered to Draco,"Welcome to the most exclusive club for gentlemen".

Inside was dimly lit building with psychedelic lights and some unknown music. Draco was astonished to see so many male wizards wrapped around each other.They were dancing or kissing or indulging in other intimate acts without any fear or shame. He even could recognise some faces from ministry but nobody cared. Every one seemed to be having a great time. He had kept his sexuality a well guarded secret but in these uninhibited atmosphere he felt free. He caught eyes of few men who smiled at him seductively. Blaise nudged him in the elbows and said," Are you ready for the party".

Draco Malfoy was exhausted as he leaned against the wall. He had come outside for fresh air. It had been first time he had been to a place which catered to men like him. Here you could hook up with any one you wanted without taboo or constantly looking over your shoulder. It was kind of sickening to see rich men using their power and money to get whatever they desire. He had flirted and danced with few of them. Blaise had disappeared with one and he knew that the possibility of him going home with any of those men was dismal. He could not bring himself to take advantage of these men some of whom clearly looked underage. He could imagine his father lording over the place like this preying on young innocents one.

He could see silhouette of two men standing few feet away from him. They were completely entwined with each other and kissing passionately. The physical intimacy of the two men was turning him on and he remembered how he and Ron used to snog each other that they even forgot to breathe. He did not want to intrude on their personal moment but could not help being voyeuristic. Eventually the couple broke apart and one of the man went inside leaving the other one alone.Through the corner of his eyes, he observed that the remaining man was quite tall and he was also leaning against the same wall. The man took a vial from his pocket and gulped it down and then reached for a cigarette and lighted it with his wand. In the flicker of light, Draco could see the thin skeletal figure of the man and red colour of his hair like molten gold reflecting from the flames coming from his wand. He knew of only one person who had this fiery red colour and with his heart beating fast, he tentatively turned towards the man to see him properly. But it was his bad luck that the man's lover reappeared blocking his view and said sharply," Why are you not coming in? Do I need to get you a special invite?"  
The tall man staggered towards the entrance and his face came into the full light.

Draco held his breath and time seemed to stand still as he saw the face of Ronald Weasley, the man he was searching for his entire life under the light. Ron was still boyishly handsome with freckles dusted around like little constellations in his tanned face. He was always thin but was now practically looking starved. The bright red hair of his boyhood had darkened to deep auburn. His blue eyes were glazed and unfocussed as he stumbled into the arms of his companion as they disappeared inside.

Draco stood rooted to the spot where he was standing. He repeatedly pinched himself to confirm he was not dreaming. He had prayed for this every single day and now he felt deficient. He still could not believe that he had seen Ron. He did not know what to do. Whether he should thank his stars and kiss the ground or he should run after Ron and beg him for forgiveness and take him in his arms and never let go. Ron was here. His endless wait was over. Now it was up to Ron to accept his apologises or spurn him forever. He would fully abide by what Ron would decide. But right now he wanted to watch Ron to his heart's content. He did not want Ron to get way from his sight tonight. He felt a small part of him living again as he went inside the building with his heart skipping a beat.


	4. Face to face

Chapter 4

It was so ironical that for a thousand galleons, he would return to the place which had made him what he was today . The place where he was born, the place where he took his baby steps, first broom flight, first kiss, the place where he lost his virginity and his innocence. He inhaled the chilly air which was rarity for him now. Flint had offered to take him to Diagon Alley but he had blatantly refused. In his mind he could clearly visualise Madam Malkin's shop where he used to pick Ginny and then together they used to go Florean's sundae and ended up in Wizard wheezes, the map was etched inside his brain and he did not want to ruin his handful of good memories. He had remained cooped up in Marcus's ancestral house like a kept mistress. He was scared to open the daily prophet lying before him. The people he knew, cared about must have moved on in their cosy lives. He had promised himself that he would not dwell in the past. No one here held any importance to him now.

Few years back, someone had accused him to be a whore and now he was back in England as a rich man's plaything. But he was not that gullible boy any more. He now had first hand knowledge of how this world of rich and powerful men worked. As long as Marcus Flint desired him and paid him, he was willing to do anything. It was just a business transaction.. Cold and unemotional. He had given up on any chance of love and companionship. The years of misery and poverty had eroded what little self worth he ever had. He deserved to die alone for bringing such hardships on his family. 

"What are you so seriously thinking about?" 

He felt the arms around him and moist breath of Marcus Flint on his neck. He was a bit surprised at this gentle touch. The man was usually a brute. Ever since they had landed in England, the man was mercilessly taking him at every chance he got. 

"Someone is in good mood today." he replied dryly trying to ignore man nibbling and biting his earlobe. He was not afraid of Flint anymore. He had become habituated to pain, bites, bruises, scratches, cuts, welts and everything he was subjected to by the man. The look on Amir and Ginny's face when he had gifted five hundred galleons as a present to their wedding was worth every sadistic fantasy the man had. 

"Well, I have you in my arms " Flint whispered in his ears taking a hard bite at his neck. He gasped at sudden pain. Flint's hands were suddenly wandering over his body pinching his nipples or stroking his stomach." You know I hate it when your clothes hide the delicious body. Its a torture for me to see you covered." 

"Then get me naked", Ron replied as seductively as he could. He had realised that Flint was less brute when he thought that Ron was sultry and alluring. It was a make believe and doing this thing for past one year had made Ron one helluva actor. He turned around and pulled Flint towards him crashing their lips together. The man moaned wildly at Ron's sudden onslaught. He grasped Ron's hips firmly and grinded roughly with his." Want you now." 

Ron laughed breathlessly and said, "Thought you would never ask". 

Marcus Flint was overwhelmed with heat of desire He felt intense lust leaking from every pore of his body. The flirty undertone of Ron's voice had made him crazy. It had been just a week since their sojourn and he was craving for Ron every fucking waking hours. The thought of him naked and spread below him used to make him half hard at every opportune moment even when he was in bloody conference with other ministry officials. The moments he stayed away from Ron were like torture and he could barely control himself to apparate away and ravage Ron thoroughly. The marks he left on Ron's body were proof of his ownership of him. He never let them fade. Ron was like a toy he could not get enough of. He might be getting insanely obsessed with him. Fucking him was like a high he used to get when he was a beater in Slytherin quidditich team in Hogwarts and he used to throw those bludgers on heads of his opponents imagining their skulls cracking.

He pushed Ron roughly on the bed and climbed on the top holding his wrists tightly and raising it above Ron's head. He nicked the skin under Ron's jaw and tore off his clothes revealing the hot freckled body he was crazy about. He tied Ron 's wrist to headboard and spread his legs. Ron was perfect. He never struggled or resisted and always remained responsive though Flint suspected that it was just an act. All he wanted was hot tightness of Ron without bothering whether Ron enjoyed it or he came. He touched the bruises his teeth had made the other night, red purple or violet on a creamy skin peppered with delicious freckles. Ron's body was like a canvas and he had ultimate freedom to paint what he desired. This power and control over another man intoxicated him. He rubbed his finger over Ron's hole and plunged it roughly making Ron cry out with pain.  
" How you manage to be so tight even after my fucking you day in or day out. Do you know what you do to me? Do you have any fucking idea? I was stroking myself in office today imagining you under the table swallowing me whole with that talented mouth." 

Ron usually tried to ignore crazy babblings of Marcus Flint whenever they fucked. The man was basically a sex crazy bastard and only three weeks of their supposed tryst were left. Sometimes the thought of Flint never letting him go used to strike his mind and he used to feel shivers about being his sex slave for life. He had decided forehand that the day he got rest of his five hundred galleons, he would never see the pig currently lying on top of him ever again. He bit his tongue as he felt the man's finger entering him dry and rough. He hated to be seen weak and vulnerable before the man. It was just a job so he faked moans and sighs knowing fully well that man got aroused by his making noises.

The sounds Ron were making went directly to his cock and Marcus Flint shivered with sudden heat of lust. He wondered how easily Ron could render him incoherent through his delicious moans. He looked down at the pale body with hands tied and squirming helplessly at his mercy. He had prepared his whore enough and his cock was practically begging and weeping to enter the hot and tight hole. He wasted no time as he plunged inside Ron and lost himself in the waves of pleasure. Ron was like a hot volcano and he was drowning himself in it. As he empaled himself fully he felt the familiar urge to see cinnamon dusted cheeks with his mark on them. He backhanded Ron hard on both side. It was fascinating to see his finger marks emerging from red and angry skin. The widening of Ron's blue eyes and the curve of his pink and swollen mouth and now red tinged cheeks, he could never get tired of this sight. He was addicted to his whore as much as the whore was addicted to potions. As the orgasm hit him, he realised he would never let go of wonders of sweat drenched pliable body under him. 

Ron waited patiently for the man to get over him. Even after this time, his first impulse after these sessions was to thoroughly clean each and every part of his body to get rid of every trace of that man on him. He touched his cheeks tentatively and felt the ridges in the shape of fingers. There was no breaking of skin or blood spilling. Flint was really in light mood today and he was let off lightly. Flint was still in post coital haze and his weight was smothering Ron. He tried to move slowly under the man but Flint clung to him tightly around his waist and stroked his chest with feather like caress assessing his handiwork. Ron wriggled further whispering, " I need to pee" and darted off to bathroom. 

He looked at himself in full body mirror. His cheek were burning. He had new bruises overlapped with old ones. He felt like a piece of meat to be partaken in according to hunger of the man he was living with. He needed the potions before the darkness inside his soul start creeping in like shadows. He gulped down the whole vial and waited for numbness to kick in. He longed for the feeling of vast emptiness with no thoughts in his mind and no pain in his body. 

"Get ready. We are going to have some fun today".

Ron looked at Flint bemusedly." You want to go out with me. Ain't I your dirty little secret. What if somebody saw us?" 

" Don't be dramatic. The place we are going is supposed to be a dirty little secret. Nobody would point fingers at me because everybody would be knee deep in fun and filth there." 

"I did not know such place existed in England."

"You thought there were no fairies here! You thought some bloody rich fag would live his live lusting after men and never do anything about it. You are underestimating the power and privileges of us pure blooded aristocrats." 

"Believe me I can never underestimate it in my entire life." Ron said with bitterness in his voice. His whole life was proof of Marcus' statement." So what happens in this secretive den of sins." . 

Marcus pulled Ron towards him and massaging his crotch said," It is a place where whores like you pleasure men like me," 

"Do I have to pleasure other men too." 

The hit came unexpectedly and Ron slumped to floor on his knees bleeding from the corner of his mouth. Marcus Flint yanked his hair pulling his face up and looking in to his eyes, threatened," Remember it is me who own you. You would always be mine, this is your place on your knees before me, you better remember that, whore. Now go and get dressed."

They apparated to a forlorn building whose desolateness mirrored the lives of guys inside it who like him frolicked around rich and repressed men like toys. He was looking forward to another night of self loathing and disgust. He cupped the potion vial inside his pockets as a life support as Flint grabbed his face and raped his mouth mercilessly. He drank down the entire fluid and waited for languor to set in. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. The familiar feeling of lightness has set in and he felt like flowing above the ground, boneless. He, Ron Weasley, was now ready to face everything the world has to throw at him.

Draco Malfoy had never felt so jittery. The man he had been pining for so long was standing some distance away from him in the arms of other man completely unaware of Draco's presence. From his view, Ron did not look too comfortable. In fact he seemed a little drunk. He could not help noticing how possessively that man was holding Ron. His arms were tightly coiled around Ron's slender waist like a snake. He had seen that man before but he could not recall when. He had promised himself that he would try to be happy if he ever saw Ron with other man but something felt wrong. Ron was a passionate man whose blue eyes used to shine like sapphires when he looked at you. His whole body was like an open book. He had never learned to hide his emotions like Draco who was taught by his father that feelings were for the weak. But this man was a pale shadow of the Ron he knew. This Ron had gaunt undernourished look, almost too thin body and dull, lifeless eyes but Merlin,Draco was still crazily and hopelessly in love with him. All he wanted was to march up to them and pry those possessive hands off his Ron and take him in arms and never let go. He wondered how would Ron react on seeing him whether he would acknowledge him or hit him or ignore him. 

"Why are you staring at Flint and his boy toy for past ten minutes." Blaise lazy drawl derailed his train of thoughts. He whipped around to see Blaise smirking at him. He had debauched look on his face and was practically purring. 

" You look like you had shag of lifetime", he retorted.

"And you look like a little creepy stalker. I did not know macho sadistic bastards were your type." Blaise answered back.

"What? what are you blathering about?" 

" You making coy eyes at the Marcus Flint. Remember Flint, Slytherin captain who got his thrill off beating the opponents black and blue in Hogwarts. He came close to killing one or two. I heard he had gone to Africa or something." 

"That's Flint." Draco exclaimed. Of course he remembered Flint. He was captain of the most bloody match Hogwarts had ever seen between Gryffindors and Slytherin. Five Gryffindors were injured during the match. Flint had been completely unperturbed over the hue and cry and had plainly id that he did his job. There were rumours of Flint being a closet homosexual in Hogwarts and being rough in bed. Why would Ron choose such a violent boyfriend. May be Flint had changed for good.

" Of course. Guy used to give me creeps. He came on to me once or twice. Imagine being fucked by him. Only the whores like the redhead he had come with can tolerate him if they are getting paid well."

"What do you mean whore like redhead?" 

"Merlin, Draco. Living alone like a hermit had certainly liquefied your brain. Who do you think that redhead is, Flint's girl in polyjuice! That redhead is his boytoy of month. Flint do have nice taste though. Do you think he would share?" 

Draco felt like somebody had poured boiling water over him. No, it can't be true. Ron can never be anybody's whore. He had too much self respect, hell, he had even manhandled Draco once when Draco had suggested that him. He controlled his impulse to kill Blaise for even suggesting it. But seeing Ron with Flint did not feel right. Maybe Marcus was blackmailing Ron. Ron was so self sacrificial. He had done the same for Draco when his father had .... No he would not think about that today. He had found his Ron. He longed to hear his name from those perfect lips. He wanted those eyes to see how much Draco had changed. He wanted Ron to be proud of him. He had mended his ways to deserve Ron's love. He was not self centred narcisstic bastard anymore if only Ron would give him a chance.

"Oh, now I got it! You are interested in the redhead. Ain't there used to be a family of redheads working under you who ran off with all your money.?" 

It still hurts like never healing taint in his soul not matter how much penance he did. Due to his shame, he never admitted his crime initially and when he realised the repercussions of his actions, it was too late. Weasleys were gone and had become long forgotten news story. He had wanted to shout from roof tops that it was him who had falsely accused the only surrogate father figure he had of stealing but his family pressures, the reveal of his father's horrific crime, emotional turmoil of Ron leaving him had been too much to bear and he had done nothing. But now, he would not let any opportunity of redemption slip from his fingers.

"Let's go and greet Flint then so that you can ogle at the redhead up close and who knows maybe you would finally get some action tonight." 

Each and every step he took towards Ron felt like a lifetime. His legs were heavy as if replaced by lead. He had once a whole speech ready in his mind that he would repeat verbatim to redhead when he would meet him but now when the said redhead was just a breath away, his mind was a scrambled mess. He would certainly make a fool of himself in front of Ron. He had waited for this moment for so long and now he was a bag of nerves. It was now or never. He could not let Ron vanish away again. Everybody around him seemed to have blacked out as he could only see his love standing so close before him . He saw his hands involuntarily reaching up and touching Ron's shoulder as he whispered "Ron".

God, he hated this place, thanks merlin, for extra potion he had taken. Everything felt floozy and warm around him. Even the fingers of Flint digging into his skin felt virtually painless. He was floating above the this mass of entangled bodies, heat and desire. It felt like he was back in his favourite place of the world by that brook in the Manor with the sparkling waves of water, fresh smell of apple orchards and cool grass beneath him and warm soft body embracing him. He did not know why today of all day the memories he had drowned so mercilessly were rising to surface like bubbles. Memories of hot pliant tongue, kissed swollen lips, soft blond hair, smooth curves of a muscular back, two succulent globes of flesh, hard thighs tightly wrapped around waist, dark dilated eyes with faint shade of grey around the edges and breathless and needy cries of his name coming a sinful mouth ...Ron......

"Ron......" 

He heard the same voice in his mind. God, now this bloody potions are giving him hallucinations. He ignored that voice but felt the faintest touch on his shoulder. 

" Keep your hand to himself, man. Is it you, Malfoy. Fancy seeing you in faggot's paradise. I always knew you were a big fairy with your girly tantrums. And of course your sidekick, manwhore Zabini. How are you gentlemen?

The harsh voice of Marcus Flint penetrated the hazy bubble of dreams he was in and Ron turned his head to look over the man who had his fingers on his shoulder. 

Draco Malfoy, the last man he would ever want to see yet seconds before he was dreaming about the same man. It was like everything had changed yet it all felt the same. The same pointy chin, beautiful grey eyes, white blond hair which were too silky to touch, perfect mouth like cupid's bow that he was itching to feel under his. And then hard look on those eyes, arrogant turn of the jaw and cruel words coming from that mouth piercing his heart like poison tinged arrows killing him slowly and painfully. 

" Do you know Malfoy?" Marcus asked jabbing him in his ribs eliciting a gasp of pain. 

"Yes.. Both father and son.. Rather intimately.. Isn't it correct, Lord Malfoy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am writing two stories at a same time but I have time for only weekly updates so there might be slight delay in updating next chapter or you can read my new one called "tangled". (Yeah shamelessly pimping my new story..).. I hope I didn't disappoint with this one....


	5. Forgiveness and atonement

Chapter 5

"Yes.. Both father and son.. Rather intimately.. Isn't it correct, Lord Malfoy?"

Of course he would find Draco Malfoy in this fucking place. He was not the only one who had been fucked by him. There would be many helpless little boys who had their innocence snatched away by Lucius or fools in love who were betrayed by the son. He remembered his broken father. He would not forget that look till his dying day and it was all because of the man currently standing before him and looking at Ron as if he was forever waiting for Ron and had now found him. Merlin, He hated the man. Atleast Marcus Flint had never given him any illusions of care or empathy. He was as hard as stone from outside as inside and never showed otherwise unlike Draco Malfoy, who had made Ron believe foolishly in love. He wanted to hurt the man as he had been hurt. He wanted to make Draco suffer as his family had been suffering for all these years . All he knew that men like Draco Malfoy never change, they just move on to fresh preys. .

God...No... Ron hated him. He could see the revulsion in his eyes. How was he now going to convince Ron to forgive him for his sins. What if Ron never did. Draco felt his heart sinking with fear. He was going to lose Ron again and he knew this time he would not survive it.

"Really both father and son." the bemused voice of Marcus Flint broke the spell.

Draco had forgotten that they had other audience too. He looked at cruel lines of Flint's mouth and imagined Ron writhing under the man helplessly. A current of intense fury or jealousy passed through him. He abhorred, detested, hated Flint and he had never felt this disgust for anyone else."You mean a threesome..how kinky Malfoy. Did not knew you had it in you. You were always prim and proper pin up doll."

"Hello, Marcus. Stop ribbing poor Draco. What are you doing here in jolly old England. We thought you were languishing in some dark place on Africa. And would you not introduce us to your latest conquest." Blaise butted in to defuse the situation. He could feel bad vibes between men.

"Zabini, ever a well wisher. You were never this friendly in Hogwarts. Can I smell some ulterior motive here." Marcus replied with distrust. There seemed to be some history with his whore and Malfoy junior. Whatever it was, he was definitely not liking the way Draco was looking at Ron. Ron was his. He had paid more than enough money for him. There was no way he would lose Ron to Malfoy's petulant whimsies. He pulled Ron forcefully to his side, " I would rather not introduce my boy to you knowing how you stole my previous one right under my nose."

"Can I talk to you,Ron, please, alone?" Draco whispered desperately seizing his chance as Blaise and Marcus were arguing with each other

There was something pleading in tone of Malfoy which Ron could not help be affected by.He had known Draco all his life but never seen him so defeated and resigned. Draco he knew was egotistical, arrogant and selfish. He knew only to give orders. He would never say please to people he deemed to be his subordinates. He wondered what could happen to Draco to bring about this transformation. He needed to know and he hated himself for it.

"Why? I am Flint's whore now." he replied back and was surprised to see Malfoy flinching at his words.

"Please just give me one last chance. I need to talk to you, Ron. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time." Draco literally begged. His heart had been shattered by the casual way Ron had called himself a whore. Ron embodied innocence, purity and love for him. He could not watch love of his life being turned into a commodity. He would not allow it. Ron was too precious and deserved only the best,"just few minutes of your time and I swear I would never  
show you my face again."

"Let's get out of here. We have some fun planned for the night." Marcus plodded Ron.

Ron knew specifically what Marcus' idea of fun was. He wished his deal was over. As he turned to walk out of the club along with Marcus,he could not ignore the silent plea in Draco's eyes. It was wrong in every sense and he had been burnt badly before so why his heart was caving in. The still rational part of him argued that he was falling into trap once again but when had he ever listened to his brain.

The image of Marcus forcing himself on Ron swam before Draco's eyes and he felt his insides burn with jealousy and revulsion. He clenched his fist controlling the insane impulse to snatch Ron away from Marcus' hold. He had tried but Ron would not give him any chance. He slumped against the wall in defeat as he watched Ron walking away from him. The flicker of hope of some redemption was extinguishing in his heart. His reason for living was retreating away from him. No, he would not admit defeat. After years of loneliness and solitude, he had found the reason to breathe again and he would not let it go. Not this time.

He was tied to headboard and spread wide open, vulnerable and helpless with Flint pounding into him relentlessly shouting 'mine, mine' in his ears repeatedly but all he could see was unshed tears in beautiful grey eyes and a slumped dejected figure by the wall in darkness watching him leave with so much longing that Ron felt that his heart would burst. He wanted to drown that face, that voice in physical pain. He wanted Marcus to fuck him senseless so that he would forget that he still had a remains of a beating heart somewhere inside his body. He wanted Marcus to remind him that men wanted him for only one thing, his body. He had been once a living being capable of joy and sorrow but now he was just a piece of meat all courtesy of the man he had met after so many years ago so then why it was the Draco's face he was seeing as he reached his own climax. The man did not mean anything to him but why he wanted to hear his voice again. As he passed out from pain, exhaustion and orgasm, he knew he would meet Draco Malfoy again. There was still something tangible between two of them and he had to sever it permanently for his own sanity.

 

Finding where Marcus was living with Ron was the easiest thing to do. He had planned it all last night. He would wait for Marcus to leave for work and then.. He had not thought beyond that. He knew he would not go without meeting Ron today. He had still not processed the impact of sudden reappearance of Ron had on his life but it was the first time in years he had woken with a smile on his lips. He knew it was selfish of him to be happy even after realising what Ron had gone through because of him. But he had believed that he would live his whole life without atonement for his mistakes. Till today his life was a wasteland. Meeting Ron had been like a breeze of hope and he would cling to it till his last breath.

He saw Marcus apparating from outside the house. Now was his chance. He approached the front door tentatively and knocked on the door. The every single minute of waiting outside felt like a lifetime. He heard shuffling of feet from inside the house and lock on the door unclicking. Ron was standing before him in his bathrobe fresh from the shower with wet tendrils of dark red hair glinting in sunshine clinging to his forehead. His fingers itched to feel their softness. His breath hitched at the sight of Ron looking at him with his big blue eyes and all the plans he had made and the speech he had prepared washed away from his mind as he stood gaping like a fool in front of only man he had ever loved.

Of course, Malfoy would be back. He was always stubborn and headstrong even when he was a kid. Ron did not know what to expect. He had always believed that Malfoy would be happily married with children by now. His life was already set when he had destroyed Ron's. But the man he had met yesterday was the most lonely man he had ever seen. After whoring for a year, Ron could recognise the hollowness behind the people's eyes. Some of them did not even fuck him, they sometimes wanted someone to hold on to and Draco looked like he had no one for a long time. Ron wondered how could this be possible.

"Why did not you get married?" he felt compelled to ask.

"Because I realised that it was not my fiancee I was in love with and I could not do that to her and to me, I guess."

"Do you even know what love is, you selfish bastard."

Draco's answer had infuriated him. Draco had shattered Ron's world because his ego was hurt by Ron's refusal. There was no question of love. Draco was not even capable of love.

"No, maybe I do not know what love is. All my life I was taught to believe that feelings are weakness and self control and power is everything. I was supposed to be Draco Malfoy, only heir to greatest and purest of wizarding family. I was supposed to make followers not friends, allies not lovers. You were the only one, Ron. You were the first and only friend I made, first and only person I kissed, first boy I made love to. You were all the firsts in my life and it was no wonder that when I first fucked up really bad, it would be about you. I have no words to atone for what I did. You had become a part of me that when you left, a part of me left with you and since then I am living a incomplete life waiting for you to make me whole again. Those times by that brook in our secret place are the only moments in my life when I had felt alive and not a puppet of my father. I was stupid, arrogant and believed in my father's ideals. I lived only to please him. He was my idol. I lied, cheated and betrayed to gain the approval in his eyes, to look at me with pride and say ,"that's my son." I wanted to emulate him and finally I became him, the monster who preyed on a innocent little boy. What I had done to you deserve no mercy and forgiveness. I thought you were mine. I was living in artificial edifices of my father you were the only real thing . When I saw you with Harry Potter, I knew deep down in my heart that you would leave me for him. I could not let you go. I was hurt, angry and so insanely jealous and I wanted to lash back so I did what I did and the biggest fear of my life came true, you left me. After that, I could not live the life of lies and illusions no more. You had loved me once which I never deserved but the memory of that love became beacon for my path towards redemption. I knew that in future when we ever meet again, I should be able to look at you in your eyes. I renounced my father and every lessons, teachings he taught me. I said no to Astoria . I tried to live an honest life in footsteps of your father."

"Don't you dare say my father's name with your filthy tongue." Ron interrupted Draco with fury in his voice, "That man toiled for your family and cared for you as his own son and what you did in return. You had grudge against me. What had my family done to receive such punishment. Do you know my father still believes that he is living in England? Do you know my mother never smiles anymore? Do you know my brothers have grown old before the age or my sister is willing to sacrifice her future to protect what is left of my family? no, of course you would never know. Go away, Malfoy. There is no forgiveness for the crime you committed."

The words of Ron sliced through Draco's heart like a knife and ripped his soul apart. There was hatred, pain and anger in Ron's eyes. There was not a single chance in hell that those eyes would ever look at him with love again. He had failed and he was condemned to live his barren life without forgiveness as he fell down the floor on his knees.

Ron bolted to his room and closed the door loudly. He needed to forget all the words Draco had said. They were all false like the promises of love and friendships all those years ago. Men like Draco never change and they certainly do not deserve to let off easily for destroying life of innocent people. He needed his potions to shut out from his mind the emotions on Draco's face and forget the words Draco had spoken with tears in his eyes. They were all lies. There would be no redemption for Draco as there would be no escape from the guilt for Ron. With shaking hands, Ron poured all the vials he had down his throat. He needed more today, much more. As he got lost in clouds of unconsciousness, the last thing he remembered was Draco Malfoy on his knees before him crying with his head bent down, broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the series is going to end.. Last chapter and epilogue left..


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... This chapter contains scene of violence and rape/non con

Chapter 6

Ron felt faint buzzing inside his head and distant voice of somebody calling his name and a sharp pain on his stomach. Slowly he came into consciousness. He was still in his bathrobe and lying on his stomach. There were shards of broken vials around him and some were even embedded on his exposed forearms and legs strangely he had not felt any pain. From the light falling into the room he could make out that it was early dusk. He had been passed out in floor for whole day. He could recall Draco coming to see him and after that everything was a blur. 

The door slammed open loudly jerking him alert and Marcus Flint came pounding in with a jug full of water and threw ice cold water over his head."You suicidal prick, what the hell were you thinking? How dare you try to kill yourself in my premises? " Marcus was shouting over his head and he was dripping with cold water whose iciness had seeped into his bone. 

"Did Malfoy come and visit you today?" Marcus was now pulling his hair to make him look at him. "Did he? Did both of you fucked in my bed, whore?" 

He felt pain on his ribs and heard bones cracking as Marcus kicked him viciously and tore out bathrobe cladding his body leaving him stark naked. He tried to cover his face but he was too weak to protest. The potions had dulled his senses and reflexes. Marcus was now kicking, punching and hitting him like a man possessed shouting, "Did you take me as a fool. I had house elf employed here to track your activities when I was not present. He was to watch over you to see whether you were stealing something but look what he found out...you were meeting men behind my back in my own home. I bought you, you filthy whore and it is I who own you. Did you really think you would get away with your secret dalliances behind my back? Did you really think that I would be distracted by your fake suicidal attempt to over look it. You do not know me, whore. You really thought you would get away with it. You need to be taught a lesson so that you never forget what you are, pathetic piece of shit. You were stinking in dirt, eyes deep in opium and shit, giving blowjobs to all and sundry in dark alleys for ten quids when I found you. That's where men like you really belong and that's where you die, rotting in filth like a dog you are. I took pity on you and gave you galleons, I bet, you had never seen in your entire life. And then what you did, screw another men right under my nose. How much he paid you, Malfoy? How much he gave for your pathetic piece of ass? how much? You two must have joked behind my back saying that Marcus Flint was stupid. Nobody ever fucks with me, you understand. Nobody ever."

He did not know which part of body to protect as he was mercilessly beaten up by Marcus. He had never felt as helpless even when he was tied and fucked by him. He feared that he would die today. He would never see how beautiful Ginny would look in her wedding dress. His family did not know where he was. He would be left on the streets to the vultures with nobody to claim him. Somehow the thought did not horrify him. He deserved this pathetic end for what he had done to his family and embraced the thought. 

The shards of glasses pierced his skin as he was pulled to knees by Marcus with his bare ass exposed. Two of the fingers were shoved into his roughly. He knew what was going to happen next and tried to move away but he was pushed on his stomach by full weight of Marcus who whispered, " Better be still, whore , remember I still own you. He was bleeding from the pieces of glass lacerating his chest and stomach and he realised that this nightmare was not getting over soon. He could feel hardness of Marcus cock against his ass as Marcus entered him without any preparation tearing up the insides. He clenched his teeth and bit his tongue to stop screaming and could taste the blood on his mouth. He did not know from how many places was he bleeding. Marcus was still thrusting into him mercilessly as deeper as he could. He waited for the ordeal to be over. He would not cry or beg but he was underestimating the sadistic cruelty of Marcus as he felt the tip of Marcus's wand between his shoulder blades and heard the world "crucio". He screamed his lungs out as his insides burnt, coiled and melted away in uncontrollable agony. He felt waves of pain from every pores of his body even under his fingernails. "This is what cheating whores like you deserve", Marcus grunted as he reached completion emptying into his torn and bleeding hole. 

He was lying in his blood, puke, with Marcus's cum mixed with blood seeping into his thighs. He was alone, bruised, broken and without the supply of the potions. He had finished them all in the morning. Marcus had finally left him, satisfied and satiated with his punishment. Even a simple task of taking a breath was agonising. All he had to do now was wait for darkness to embrace him forever. 

"Draco", Astoria Greengrass flooed into Draco's apartment shouting the name. Ever since yesterday afternoon, she had not heard from Draco. She was a bit worried and a whole lot guilty for forcing Draco to go out with Blaise. She just wanted him to live a little. She knew something had happened when they were engaged to completely transform Draco. She recalled her sixteen year old self sitting stunned and shocked and betrayed by Draco's revelation that he could not marry her because he liked men. She had felt like slapping him for destroying her life. Draco was supposed to be her prince charming who would live happily ever after with her. But deep anguish in Draco's eyes had touched something inside her. She knew then that Draco had gone through something so tragic that his life had been set upside down by it. She felt a kinship with him for the first time since meeting him and the strangest part was she felt free. There was no pressure of marriage, duties and obligation hanging over her head. She was free to do what she liked. She settled in England and trained to be a healer. Their rebellion against their parents had bonded them and she could not stop caring for him. She knew that beneath cold and arrogant man lied a fragile child. She respected Draco for changing his life and living on his own terms. She somewhat knew that Draco was doing penance for some mistake he had done when he was young. She never forced Draco to reveal the secret buried deep inside his heart. She prayed for Draco to find someone who would give him the happiness he deserved. Seven years was a long time for someone to live life lonely as Draco was. She hoped that the reason Draco had not called her since yesterday was because he was with someone. 

She called his name but found no response. With trepidation, she entered Draco's room. There was darkness inside except the faint shadows of setting sun. Draco was sitting on the floor cross legged nursing a bottle of fire whiskey on his hand. His eyes were red and swollen and his cheeks were glistening with tears. He was staring at the wall unblinking and blank. She had never seen him so dejected before. She sat besides him gingerly and took his hand in hers and whispered softly, "Draco. What happened, love?"

Her voice seemed to twitch something inside Draco's unmoving body. She heard his voice heavy and hoarse saying," it's all over. Astoria. I have lost him completely. Nothing else matters now. There is nothing I can do to make him forgive me. He hates me. What have I done, Astoria. You should go away from here. I am a monster. I am a bad person. I destroy lives. He do not want to see my face again. He hates me. He hates me." 

None of the Draco's desperate words were making any sense to her so she asked, " Who are you talking about, Draco."

"The boy I love. I love him so fucking much that it hurts. There is this hole in my heart, this feeling of incompleteness, the fact that I am just existing not living without him in my life. But I do not deserve him. I have hurt him so many times. I hate myself. I made a mistake, Astoria. I sinned. I lied. I falsely accused an innocent man of the crime he could never commit. I wanted to hurt him and he left me. My stupid act of selfishness completely destroyed his life. For the past seven years, I am trying to atone for what I did. But there is no redemption for evil scum like me. I should be given dementor's kiss for crime I committed. I am horrible disgusting animal who taints everything he touch. You need to get away from me, Astoria otherwise darkness of my soul will hurt you too. You should hate me. You should stay away from me." 

"Every one deserves a second chance, Draco." she said. She was shocked by the words pouring out of Draco. Her heart went out to him. She had seen him evolve in to a better person even Neville had started trusting him now. She had heard of Draco's bullying ways, arrogance and ruthless competitive streak from Neville but something had happened, something bad, which had shaken Draco's to the core. Now she realised that it was a boy. The love of his life for which Draco had rejected every beliefs which had been instilled inside him by his father. Apparently he had met that boy again and had been spurned by him. No, she would not allow Draco to wallow in self loathing. She would personally meet that boy and tell him how far Draco had come from his self centred pureblood ways. That boy needed to see the good, genuine, caring side of Draco. After all every body deserves a second chance.

" No, Not everyone, Astoria. Especially not a man like me. I do not deserve him. Guess, I never did but I want him to be happy. He is living with a vile man who gets off on other's pain. I am afraid he would hurt Ron. I am scared for his well being. What should I do, Astoria. I can live with the fact that he hates me but I can not live knowing that he could be hurt, beaten or tortured by that bastard. He won't listen to me. What should I do? I can not let Ron live with that man anymore." 

"We will think of something, Draco." she tried to placate Draco who was looking at him so helplessly with fresh tears welling in his eyes. She had never imagined that Draco Malfoy, prince of self control, would one day cry so desperately. She held him in his arms as the floodgates of all of the Draco's deeply buried emotions broke open calming him with soothing noises as a mother to a child. Draco needed to let go of everything he had hidden inside his cold exterior and then they would plan what to do next. She won't let Draco to give up on his only chance at love. 

She sat there with Draco sobbing in her shoulders with her own tears rolling down her cheeks when a patronus from the St Mungo disturbed the strange calm of Draco's room. "Healer Astoria, you are needed asap. It's an emergency. A victim of assault. A young man in his twenties identified as Ronald Weasley. Apparate soon as you get the message." 

She could not leave Draco in his condition alone so she was in dilemma but to her surprise, Draco was standing upright with shock and anger and urgency on his face. "How dare he.. We need to go Astoria. Ron is hurt. He had hurt him. I would kill that bastard." 

Draco was still shouting when they reached St Mungo. She had found out the man Draco was talking about, Ron Weasley was the assault victim. She sprinted towards the ward where Ron was kept with Draco under her heels. 

Ron's breathing was shallow. His face was grotesquely swollen up. There were red purple bruises all over his body with teeth and bite marks and multiple lacerations.His inner thighs were streaked with blood. His body was shaking with tremors, the residual effects of too many Crucios. She had never seen someone being attacked so savagely. She was mad with anger as her fellow healer enumerated the injuries like a parrot," five ribs broken, punctured lungs, internal bleeding, muscle spasm due to crucio, residue of opium in the blood, and....rectal tears.. Attempted sexual assault." 

No, it was a nightmare. It can't be fucking reality. He must be imagining last two days. The battered body on the bed before him with red hair caked with blood and swollen unrecognisable face could not be Ron's. There might be some misunderstanding. He had seen Ron this morning fresh from the shower pink twinge cheeks, dark red hair and eyes so blue like a deep placid lake. How could someone brutalise such innocence. 

" Save him, Astoria, please save him. He can not die like this. It is all my fucking fault. It had always been me. I always ruin things for him. I will go away from his life, forever. I will never show him my damned face again. Please save him. Save him.."

"Yes, Draco. We will save him. Don't worry. He would be fine. You take care of yourself." 

He sat down on the seat in front of Ron's room. He had full confidence in Astoria. Ron would be all right. He repeated the sentences in his mind over and over again. Ron with his infectious smile and unmatched enthusiasm flying around with him laughing with his missing front tooth. Ron and his smooth velvety skin and cinnamon like freckles and large hands which knew every secrets of Draco's body. Ron with his ridiculous Chudley Cannon orange robes clashing horribly with his red hair. Ron with his sad blue eyes saying congratulations on his engagement, Ron with a little frown in his forehead and tongue swiping his lips as he was working with full concentration. Ron as a little boy forced by his father.. Ron resisting Draco's advances, Ron beaten and raped by Flint screaming for help. All because of him. But no, Ron would not suffer because of Draco anymore. Never again. He made a promise to himself and apparated away. 

"I need to see Harry Potter. urgent..now." he shouted at the top of his lungs. His desperate screams had caused the commotion and Harry had come out of his house running along with his wife, Hermione. "What is it, Malfoy. Why are you creating ruckus around my home. Have you gone crazy?" 

"I need your help, Potter. It's about a boy you met years ago, Ron Weasley. He is in hospital fighting for his life. He needs justice. He was beaten to his death and ra...rape...raped by Marcus Flint. Flint is under diplomatic immunity. We can not let him go scoff free for what he had done to Ron. Please Harry. I beg you. You head Aurors. You should see him, Harry. He is..." 

Draco Malfoy was standing in his doorsteps eyes puffy and crying and begging him to help. Harry could not believe his eyes. Ron Weasley. Yes, he remembered red haired boy mad about Chudley Cannons. Weasleys had ran away after Draco had accused them of stealing. He had fought hard for justice but nobody bothered then. And now the very man was entreating him to help Ron. He had observed the changes in Draco after Weasleys disappeared but could never trust him due to bitter memories of childhood rivalry. But now something ominous had happened to Ron which was making always prim and proper Draco losing all his control. He could not believe that he was seeing this human side of Draco.

"Draco, " he said gently using the first name, " Please tell me what happened." 

By the end of his speech, Harry and Hermione were exploding with fury. Harry immediately went in search of Flint to arrest him and Hermione started preparations of the case against Flint. Exhausted he returned back to St Mungo. Ron was still unconscious but now there was mask around his mouth helping him breathe. The swelling on his face had gone down . He hesitantly held Ron's hands as he sat besides him. "I promise to you, Ron. I would make every thing right. All the bad I had done to your family and to you, I would make it right. Your family would never suffer again. You would never have to sell your body again. I will make sure Flint rots in hell. I promise. All you have to do is wake up and heal and I promise that you will never see me again , my damned unlucky shadow will never cross your path. I will always love you. Just wake up soon, sweetheart."


	7. The end and epilogue

Chapter 7

"Hey, Ronnie, what are you doing staying up so late, "

Ginny's voice echoed in the still of the night as he heard the soft footsteps of her sister approaching him. His family had become overprotective of him ever since..His family was the first thing he had seen when he had woken up one month after the attack. His mum's haggard face had burst into joy and his brothers were shouting and hugging each other. Even His father looked lucid enough to embrace him tightly in his arms. Ginny had ran all the way from corridor breathless and sobbing. Something had changed in past one month. There was no shadows of despair haunting his family. They all looked happy and relieved that he was conscious. "You scared us so bad, Ronnie." Bill, his eldest brother had whispered with choked voice. His family had never left him alone since then.They were staying in England now. "It was time to return home, Ronnie." Molly had sighed. He dared not ask about what happened to Flint and what else his family knew about him. He let himself bask in sudden love and attention he was getting from his family trying to hold on to it a little longer because the fear that he would lose it again had settled inside his heart as a heavy stone and he used to feel its weight every second.

"Nothing, Gin. Just watching the stars." he replied as Ginny laid down besides him in the cool and dewy grass.

" Are you okay, Ron?" she asked with her voice brimming with care and concern.

"I do not know, Gin." he had been punishing himself for so long for everything that had happened to them that now when he was seeing them getting settled in their old ways, he did not know what to do.

"Astoria was saying that it would take time. Remember Ron..baby steps."

His family had adopted Astoria their own. His mother believed Astoria to be an angel. Astoria Greengrass, she was once the cause of his hatred and misery but now she had saved his life. She had literally snatched him away from the death, they said. She prevailed on him to visit mental healers for his potion addiction problem. She came to visit him every day. She scolded him, joked with him and told him plans of her impending nuptials. But there were some moments when he used to look in her kind brown eyes and he used to feel quiet desperation in them as if she was keeping a secret from him and it was costing her everything. The same thing he used to feel when looking at Harry too. They told him that it was Harry who had arrested Marcus Flint and fought with Wizengamot for his incarceration and also brought his family back to England and given a job to his father in Potter house. Slowly and steadily, bit by bit his family was being mended again and he would be eternally grateful to Harry till his dying breath.

"I know Gin but it still feels like dream sometimes." The night air was chilly with smells of ripe apples and smoke. The sky was lit with million little stars. There was no dryness, sands on his hair, cool desert air prickling his sun burnt skin.  
They never discussed what had happened to him. His parents simply ignored the fact that their son had once been a whore. Neither his brothers or even Ginny talked about it. It was as if they had wiped out the last seven years and were restarting life with a clean slate. They surrounded him with thick blanket of love that even in his moments of weakness when he floundered he could rely on this love.

His road to recovery was not easy. There had been moments of abject despair when all he wanted was to die or moments of desperate frenzy when he felt his skin would crawl if he did not take those god damn potions or moments of utter self loathing when he could not face anyone and wanted to vanish in some dark corner. His mother would sit by his bed those times singing lullaby to him and his father would pat his head and sing along. His brothers would distract him by playing quidditch. Ginny and Astoria would involve him in their insane marriage plans and Harry would give him a broom to repair. Still there was something missing in his life. Something which was just a little grasp away from him but he could never catch it.

With the strong family support and new friends like Harry, Hermione, Neville and Astoria, he had begun a long process of self healing. For months after his attack, he hated to see himself in mirror. The nightmares of Flint touching him still crept into his head and he woke up screaming and drenched with sweat.

Years ago, Harry had given him a choice to get apprenticeship from master broomwright Walter Merrywhite and he never got any chance to give him any answer. So he was not surprised when he again saw the same parchment lying on his pillow one night. He went straight to Harry and he was amused to see Harry looking a bit nervous and scared. It seemed that Harry had not forgotten his outburst at that time.

" I could loan you money for it and you could always return it back. You have a talent for it, Ron. I am not doing it for sake of pity, Believe me."

"How would I repay you, Harry. You have already done so much. You paid the hospital bills and gave my pa the job. I know you would deny it but you have contributed to starting twins' new shop and helped in settling Amir's business here. I am not blind, Harry."

Harry looked so uncomfortable at being caught that Ron laughed inwardly. He could not refuse Harry after all his life was again falling into normalcy again. And he loved brooms, the texture of raw wood under his hand with intoxicating smell of polish. He wanted this. A new start.

"So you are going to France tomorrow. Promise me you would take care of yourself and live a life untainted from the past. " Ginny soft words reverberated in his mind and he replied, "I promise."

A year after his ordeal and recovery, he was now ready to go out and face the world. There were moments of weakness when he felt the urge for potions but he remained strong for sake of his family and friends who all had been a rock for him in this process. He was ready to face new challenges but he was still scared of intimacy and relationships. Harry had tried to fix him with his friends but he was not ready. He had lost faith in love. He had not heard from Draco Malfoy since that fateful day. It seemed like Draco had fallen out from the face of earth. He bitterly reminisced how Draco had begged him for forgiveness and then ran away like a coward he was. He had made peace with himself with the fact that love was not for him. Even imagining bring intimate with someone scared the shit out of him. The scars of his time with Flint had marred him both physically and psychologically. He was still not whole and did not want to burden some poor guy with his broken self.

He bid farewell to his family and friends. He was rebuilding a new life. As he touched portkey to land him in France, he promised to himself that he would come back as a man his family and friends would be proud of.

 

 

**Two years later.........**

 

Today was going to be launch of Ron's designed broomstick. Draco could not resist himself today. He had clutched his desire to see him all these years tightly inside him like a spring. He used to listen to all the news of Ron greedily like a man lost in desert. It was the only way he could breathe these days collecting tits and bits about the man he loved and ruined. He had kept his promise to Ron all this time and Astoria and Harry had kept theirs and so had Ron's parents.

He had been so distraught when he had met Ron's family after his assault. He had broken down in front of them confessing all his sins. He had never felt so light after that. Ginny had attacked him with hexes but Arthur had only said, "Take me to my son." He had went to each of Ron's brothers and begged for forgiveness. They refused to acknowledge him point blank when he used to go visit Ron. He used to sit outside the room knowing that he did not deserve even a single glimpse of Ron. He was too much a sinner. He recalled the cup of coffee Ginny had offered him as a peace when she found him shivering outside. After that Ron's family had slowly and grudgingly accepted his presence there as an invisible ghost. He had beseeched Astoria to never tell anyone that he was paying for Ron's treatment. Only Harry knew that it was Draco who helped twins and Ginny fiancé with their shops. They all accepted his request to never mention anything about Draco though they tried their best to coax him out of his vow. But he knew that whenever he was in proximity of Ron, something bad happened to him. He had still not forgotten how badly Ron was hurt fighting for his life because of him. The life long imprisonment of Marcus Flint in Azbakan was a poor consolation for what he did. He used to fight his impulse to use avada kedavra on Flint when nightmares of Ron's brutalised body woke him up screaming and crying. His only happiest moment was the day Ron came out of his comatose state. All his fervent prayers came true the moment he opened his eyes. Molly had tried to drag him to meet Ron but he could not face him. Ron had himself told him that there was no mercy for men like him. It was going to be fresh start for Ron, a new beginning and he did not want to taint it with his presence. But he did go and see Ron once in the dark of the night when everything was silent. He marvelled at Ron breathing on his own with his chest moving in and out . He touched gently the faded bruises on his face and ran his fingers through his now long soft silky hair. He would not let anything harm or hurt this beautiful man sleeping in front of him. He kissed Ron's forehead fleetingly and held his hands. He stayed there till the earliest rays of sun started peeping from the windows. It was last time he had seen Ron since then.

He had even skipped Astoria's wedding to her indignation and hurt. He did not want to risk Ron meeting there. She had screamed, shouted and even begged him to reconsider his decision but he held on to his promise. His parents had given up on him still they could not disinherit him. He rarely saw them. The sight of his father still caused his insides to recoil in revulsion. He moved to country side and took charge of his estate there. With the help pf Neville, he designed his garden similar to one in Malfoy Manor where he had spent his summer with Ron. There was bubbling stream of water running through it and he spent his most of his time sitting by it. Blaise used to come once or twice a year to seduce him away from his celibate ways but then seeing that his words had no effect on Draco, he never came back. It was here he had heard the news of Ron's internship in France and he had hugged Harry tightly. He was proud of Ron. He was so happy that Ron was getting back to the life which was snatched away from him by Draco. Molly always sent him updates about Ron and family. These letters from Molly were the brightest part of his days and now Ron was back here and he could not curb the overwhelming need to see him.

The party was success and he could not stop beaming with happiness. sometimes Ron still believed that he was living in a dream and a sharp gust of wind would blow away this bubble of happiness. The memories of seven dark years of his life still lurked somewhere but they had started withering and getting replaced with fresh ones like two years of hard work and dedication in France and now his first success. Though he missed being with someone, he still was not ready for physical intimacy and flinched at close touch. His mind healer was impressed with his progress. Sometimes he thought that agreeing to the deal with Marcus was in retrospect blessing in disguise because his life completely changed after that. His instinct told him that there is some piece of puzzle missing during that time which his family and friends are hiding from him but mostly he ignored that.

"What a great party, Ron. Congrats, mate." Harry thumped him in his back.

"Thanks, mate. Though credit goes to you, Harry for really supporting me."

"You have many well wishers apart from me who want to see you happy, Ron. They would do anything for you." Harry replied with dark look in his eyes.

" Whatever, Harry but for me, you are an angel and you really mean a lot to me." He said sincerely. Harry had done so much for him and his family that he could never repay his debts.

"Believe me, Ron. I have not done anything."

There was protest and silent plea in Harry's eyes. He looked guilty and uncomfortable. Harry was looking at someone in the crowd and he turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing in the dark trying to make himself unnoticeable and the moment he blinked his eyes, Draco was gone.

" Harry, Did you see Draco Malfoy here today. I swore to God, I saw him standing there moments ago." he asked Harry curiously. May be he was imagining things. Why would Malfoy be here today in his party. He had not seen nor heard from him since that fateful day. It seemed that he had vanished. And now he was back that too in Ron's party. Something did not feel alright. There was something in Draco's eyes when Ron had looked at him and it had disturbed Ron even if it was a fleeting glimpse.

"Yeah, he was here, Ron. In fact he was the one who bought your prototype." Harry replied with his grave tone.

"Why would Malfoy buy my broomstick." He was puzzled.

"Why don't you ask him that yourself." Harry was still talking cryptically.

"Is there something which you are not telling me, Harry." He asked.

"I can not do it anymore. It kills me to see him wasting away like this. He was just a teenager under the influence of his overbearing father. What he did was wrong but he has been repenting for it since then." Harry was babbling.

His heart was beating fast and loud. Harry knew something about Draco and him. Why would Harry know that? why would Malfoy tell it to Harry? something did not feel right. There was something hidden from him and somehow it connected to Draco. He could not even remember the words he had lashed out to Draco in anger when he had asked for his forgiveness. Though he may deny it all his life but Ron knew that Draco had looked really torn and broken at that time.

"Harry, are you hiding something from me...something about..Dr..Draco?"

"I promised not to tell, Ron. I am sorry. Nobody would tell you the truth except Draco. Go and ask him, Ron and please be merciful."

 

Ron did not know why was he standing here in front of Draco Malfoy's door. Years ago, he had stood there like this and his life had abruptly changed. He knew deep inside his heart that something is going to change today. Bracing himself, he knocked the door. A tiny house elf wearing tea cozy answered the door telling him that Master Draco was working in a garden pointing his little fingers in one direction.

Didn't Malfoys have armies of servants to work in their estate. He had been their servant once. He wondered as he walked towards the direction pointed by cute little house elf.

He knew this part of garden. It was replica of Manor garden. He had worked on that himself. He could hear the tinkling water of brook near by. He could smell fresh aroma of apple orchards. Few distance away from him, Draco Malfoy was sitting under the tree reading a book like he used to aeons ago. So much had changed since then. They had grown apart, living separate lives but a little part inside him where his childhood still lingered wanted to hear the stories in the book read out aloud by Draco.

At the sound of footsteps, Draco looked up from his book at him. His face looked like he had seen a ghost. He looked scared, hurt, happy shocked hopeful every emotion fleeting on his face. He stood up fidgeting nervously and said, " I am sorry for crashing your party."

It startled him to see Draco of his childhood, boisterous, loud and arrogant looking frightened and scared. Him and his family had suffered a lot due to Draco. He had degraded himself became a drug addict and let himself be used as an object by men like Marcus Flint but he was given another chance at life. He remembered Draco's dream of being Minister of Magic. He had every means to achieve it. He could have married Astoria or any other eligible pureblood girl. He could have easily forgotten what he did to Ron like his father Lucius Malfoy. But he chose to renounce it all. He made amends. Should not it be enough?

"Why you never came to meet me again?" he felt compelled to ask the question eternally burning inside him.

"You know the reason, Ron. There is no forgiveness for what I did to you and your family. And because of me, you had to suffer again. He almost killed you. You would have died. How could I have faced you after that. I want you to be happy."  _I love you so much that I would rather live apart from you than see you hurt._

" It was surprise seeing you yesterday at the party but neither Harry nor my family seemed that shocked. It was as if they knew you were going to come. They are incapable of lying still they did not tell me anything. Is there anything I need to know?" He asked looking at Draco with so many unanswered questions in his eyes.

"I went to see them when you were in hospital. I confessed everything to your father. He is a great man, your father and he forgave me Ron. Just like that. How can he forgive me for ruining his life and dignity." Draco replied with wonder.

"He might have seen something redeemable in you."Ron said. Draco looked as if he still could not believe it to be true.

"I do not know, Ron. I am really sorry for showing up yesterday. You won't hear from me or see my bloody face ever again." _I am a monster._

"What if I want to hear from you or want to see your bloody face".

"W..What...You can't be serious. You are forgetting what I did?" _how can you even think of meeting me._

"How can I ever forget what you did, Draco? It happened to me, remember I was there."

"Exactly, Ron. You should stay from me. I am not a good person. I hurt you every fucking time I open my mouth. Let me repent in peace, Ron. I need it. " _I will not be able to control my urge to see you again._

"Isn't ten years not enough, Draco."

"My whole life is not enough, Ron. " _even eternity is not enough._

"From where I stand, I do not see what you are imagining yourself to be. You know what I see, I see a man who gave up everything he was taught to live a life on his terms, I see a good friend who supported Astoria in her fight towards independence. I see someone who buried his jealousy and rivalries to shake hands with the man he hated. I see someone who helped a family rebuild its life. I see some one who renounced wealth and sacrificed every luxury and strived hard to be a better man and believe me he succeeded in it. He is not that boy anymore. His only flaw is his incapability to see what he has become now. And I am here to show him that he does not need to punish himself further. It's over, Draco. And if you want my words for it... I forgive you. Liberate yourself from chains of self loathing and live the life you want. Believe me, it is worth it."

 

"Will I ever..I mean..will I ever see you again?" _My life is nothing if you are not in it. Nothing is worth it without your presence. You light up everything when you are around. I would sacrifice everything just to relive that summer in your arms._

"Depends?"

"Depends on what?" I will do anything for spending even a single moment with you.

"Whether you are planning to attend Astoria's wedding anniversary party."

 

**Epilogue.....**

 

_When he was a child, Ron never thought seriously of his future. All he knew that he would end up like his father with a loving wife and half a dozen children. He had no great plans to be famous or rich. He was just an ordinary boy with his little dream of a little house with a big garden. His plan of wife and children scattered away when he fell in love with a boy. His parents had fought everything for love and he believed that love do conquers all. He suffered his first heart break that summer but he never gave up on love. He knew that love still exists in the way his mum cared for dad or his brothers' wives fussed over them but it was not meant for him. He was too broken to fall in love again. But fate gave him another chance. He met the boy he once loved again, the one who had hurt him so cruelly but tried he did, he could never hate him. But this time everything was different. The selfish, cruel boy had changed into a kind and generous man. He held his heart in check and did his best not to fall for it again. He knew it was a losing battle. He could not pass a single day without hearing that voice or see that gorgeous face. It was happening all over again and he was way too gone to end it and when Ron kissed the man after so much time, it was as if fireworks started inside him and bolt of electricity passed through his body. The needy whimpers of the Draco against his lips, the desperate fingers pulling the hairs around his neck and hard cock rubbing against him, he did not know that his body would need anything so bad after everything he had gone through at the hands of Marcus Flint. The first time he slept with Draco, he felt like he was both breaking apart and healing . That morning when he woke up with Draco hugging him like a teddy bear, he knew that may be it was too early to give up on love. Instead of a wife and little kids prancing about, he now lived openly with his lover defying all the customs and traditions. Whatever he went through in his life to reach where he was today, he did not regret a single moment of it. He had absolved Draco of his mistakes and in his act of forgiveness, he had started believing in love again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have completed my first series. I think I botched up the end . I wish I had written it better. I may add one shot of dron in future. Thanks to all those who took time to leave kudos and gave comments especially one person in particular (u know I mean u).


End file.
